


Before Letting Go

by talefeathers



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Schrödinger's Goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Kravitz and Taako have taken many walks together through the astral plane, but this one is different.





	Before Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Taakitz + "Things you said after it was over."

“Wait,” Taako said. “This is it, isn’t it?”

Kravitz smiled past the ache in his chest. Despite the many walks he and his husband had taken across the velvety fields of the astral plane, he had known that Taako would catch on quickly when the time for the last one came. He had always been the sharper of the two of them.

“Some grim reaper husband you turned out to be, huh?” Taako continued dryly. “Couldn’t even hook me up with eternal life? _Lup’s_ husband got _her_ eternal life.”

“You know I love Lup and Barry,” Kravitz answered, voice admirably mild considering the pit in his stomach. “But – and we’ve talked about this – they _are_ an abominable affront to nature. You, my dear.” Kravitz smiled again, emotion scratching at his throat. “Well, I just can’t stand the thought of anyone calling you ‘abominable.’”

“Excuses, excuses,” Taako said, but he was smiling, too. “Do I at least get some sort of VIP package? Free continental breakfast? Complimentary wifi?”

Kravitz laughed, awed, as he always was, by Taako’s ability pull laughter from him no matter how heavy his heart.

“You get whatever you’d like,” Kravitz assured him. “Gods know you’ve earned it. And after that… you get to rest.” He cleared his throat, lowering his gaze. “Even the grim reaper has to let go at some point, I guess.”

“Looks like being a rule-follower’s really coming back to bite you in the ass,” Taako said. This time Kravitz heard a nervous edge around his husband’s frivolous tone. “I told you I wouldn’t tell RQ if you wanted to come by for a chill hang.”

“And I appreciate that,” Kravitz chuckled, itching at his eyes. “I do, but. I – I pledged myself to her.”

“Pledged yourself to me, too, ya dingus,” Taako pointed out.

“That’s true,” Kravitz sniffed.

“Tell you what,” Taako said. “I’m gonna hang out in whatever sort of afterlife resort you no doubt have arranged as my, like, waiting room sort of purgatorial situation. You schedule a lunch with your boss. See if you can’t work something out.” His expression became sincere, then, as he took one of Kravitz’s hands in both of his. “There is a such thing as a happy ending, you know.”

“I know,” Kravitz murmured, not trusting himself to say more.

“So get on it, my man,” Taako said, giving Kravitz a brief kiss before letting go of his hand and waving him off. He began to walk away, knowing from experience that the laws of the plane would lead his feet where they needed to go. “The That’s-so-Raven Queen is way cooler than you give her credit for. She’ll have your back.”

The Raven Queen was certainly cool, but Kravitz thought Taako might be overestimating her leniency. Kravitz had already called in a huge favor from her for Lup and Barry’s sake. Still, he supposed he owed it to the love of his life to try again. He blew a kiss at Taako’s retreating form, and laughed again when Taako “caught” it without even turning around. Then Kravitz removed a handful of feathers from his pocket and stepped through a rift in the air.


End file.
